A Ghostly Romance
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Yeah yeah I know corny title. anyways Vlad has given up on Maddie accepting that he would prefer a male companion over anything, his current boyfriend you find, is not so nice, so who better for him than Danny? M/M don't like don't read ok so I ended it a four, realizing it was pretty decent, although I'm sure you all want a part two, well I'm going to be working on that toodles :
1. The Present

**SweetDreamer92: May I first say, I feel so bad about this story, why? Because it was requested by another user last year and I'm just now getting to it, last year was all over for me, but AnimehPhantom if you are still on the site, under a different user name or some I'm sooooo sorry, but if not then I still bad but maybe someone else will like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom though if I did well there would have been some different pairings…**

**Warnings: M/M, m-preg cause that's how I roll (um lol…), depression, angst, self harm, mentions of suicide, rape, relationship abuse and alcohol abuse, a little drug use but not all that heavy; like literally drugs being used for what their suppose to be used for, language, adult themes, and mild sex scenes. (the darker themes are not detailed in this story.)**

**This isn't really a dark fic it is mostly dark themes and they don't come all at once, but if you think it is a dark fic and don't like dark fics then hit the back space button.**

**For the rest of you, a little extra twist, Danny and Vlad have been fighting since Danny gained his abilities, when he was 14, that just gives them a little more history…**

**ONE**

**NORMAL POV**

**A few weeks before Danny turns 18 but after graduating high school…**

Maddie yawned as she got out of bed, she walked in the bathroom where her cell phone was charging, though she normally didn't bother with them she wanted to know her kids were safe. She checked the messages as she started brushing her teeth, she sighed seeing Vlad had left a couple, she almost moved to listen to them when the phone buzzed again.

"Helop Flad…."

"Maddie, have you fallen ill?"

"Nof, I'm fushing ma teef."

At his confused response she spit and gargled.

"I said, I'm brushing my teeth, do you know what time it is?"

"Why yes, it is a quarter to 6."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead wanting to get back to bed already.

"Yes of course, how silly of me, what do you want?"

"I simply wanted to call and tell you that I have renounced my claim on you, realizing that you and Jack are more suited to each other."

She ran a brush through her hair and stared at the phone.

"Oh? And why did you give up so quickly?"

He chuckled at her question.

"Maddie, I'm too perfect as a man and you are too perfect as a woman, we wouldn't have been well together much too boring, but Jack….he needs all the help he can get."

She laughed slightly.

"Be nice."

"Oh I am."

"Very well, is that all?"

"Uh quite…."

"Oh listen, I'm having a little barbeque for Danny's birthday in a few weeks, would you like to come?"

He thought about it, and almost said no, with himself and Danny being enemies and what not, he looked up in the mirror at the reflection of the bed where his current lover (OC for you to hate :P) was still asleep. He shook his head.

"Sure Maddie, I'll bring the little badger a nice present."

"Great see you then."

They said their good byes and Maddie went back to getting ready for the day.

Morning of the party…

Maddie jumped as her son ran in her room while she fixed her hair.

"There's my big little man, come give me a hug!"

He sighed as she hugged the half life out of him, then let go.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks…but we…"

He coughed as his father hugged him from behind.

"My son, just remember that when you turn twenty one all this will be yours, and your mother and I will only interfere until we're dead."

He sighed.

"Right….mom, why did Vlad call and say he would be here today?"

Jack stared at her.

"Maddie, you didn't…"

"Oh relax Jack, I invited him he sounded like he needed a break, besides he said he'd bring you a present."

"Yeah he needs a break from ruling the city and being evil."

"Danny come on, it'll be nice."

"Mom!"

"Maddie!"

"Jack don't be jealous, he said he wasn't interested in me anymore."

Jack crossed his arms and pouted.

"But Maddie, you have two young adults and have the body of a twenty year old virgin, not to mention you're karate skills are impressive, how could he not still be interested?"

She laughed and kissed him, immediately grossed out Danny backed out of the room and walked downstairs, he looked up as his sister walked in, she was attending a small college close by, she said it was because she was still needed. They all knew she was just nervous when it came to leaving the family, and going far away all on her own.

"Danny!"

"Hey sis."

He hugged her and she smiled.

"Look who's nice and tall, can't call you squirt anymore…how about big squirt?"

He rolled his eyes, she pulled a box out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Happy birthday Danny."

"Thanks Jazz."

She patted his back and walked upstairs, he looked at his watch, he was meeting Sam and Tucker at the mall for a bit and then they would come back for lunch and birthday fun. He shook his head as he sat the present on the dining table knowing his mother would have a fit if she didn't get to take a picture of every gift he opened. As embarrassing as it was, when he turned thirteen he compromised she could do that until now and not one more year after. He walked outside and made his way to the mall, he smiled seeing Sam and Tucker arguing, he blinked ever since they got together they had been so close it was weird when they fought.

He walked over.

"Hey birthday boy!"

He smiled as Valerie hugged him from behind, his two other friends looked up and waved, the four of them walked into the mall and made their way to the food court.

"So what were you two fighting about?"

"Well, Tucker wants to get you a PDA but I said you would do better with a nice violent movie featuring ghosts so your parents don't take it, then he said we should get you a present together, and then we couldn't agree."

He only laughed, guess they weren't having issues afterall, he looked down and smiled as Valerie walked with them and hugged his arm.

"Well how about a movie, it will be over and done before we have to go to Danny's house, Danny picks the movie, Tucker can pay for it, and me and Sam will get the snacks deal?"

They nodded, Danny smiled they let him pick the movie without bickering it was really rare, they could never agree otherwise, he planned to enjoy it. He picked some action movie, and they moved to get stuff and into the theatre. Valerie looked over and sighed seeing Sam and Tucker make-out like they were, then looked up at Danny. When the movie got out, she pulled him aside.

"Danny can I talk to you?"

"Sure what about?"

"I don't think….we should….have had our individual large drinks you know how slushies get to me."

He laughed and they separated to go to the bathroom, Sam walked in and looked at Valerie she sighed.

"You were not."

"What?"

"Tell me you weren't trying to dump Danny on his birthday."

"I wasn't….I wouldn't do….ok yes I was."

"Valerie!"

"I know I know, we've been off and on forever, but this time, I'm really done."

"Why, what did he do?"

"I'm just bored."

Sam sighed, they finished and walked outside, making their way to his house, before he let them in Danny turned to them and sighed.

"I don't know why, but my mom, she invited Masters here."

They gasped.

"What?"

"He's probably already here…so on your best behavior."

"Why worried that we want to wring his neck?"

"No, I need someone to hold me back."

He opened the door and fell backwards as Dani jumped on him.

"Hey Danny!"

He smiled at her.

"Hey Dani, where did you come from?"

"My 'mom' dropped me off, said she misses you."

"You don't…"

"Ssh, just go with it, she's on her way to Hawaii, and that's why she isn't returning calls."

He only shook his head as she said hello to his friends, he walked outside and frowned seeing Vlad talk to his mom and dad, he noted his dad kept giving him a dirty look. He walked over and Vlad gave him a smile, though it didn't look cocky, it looked tired and forced, not a look he was use to, maybe he did need a break.

"Daniel, happy birthday, and hello young Valerie, Samantha and Tucker."

They gave him a look, his mother poked him with her elbow and dragged his father over to the grill that was one of the most normal things in the house. His friends walked over to Jazz, taking Dani with them.

"Yeah thanks, what are you doing here Plasmius?"

"I was invited, look I'm not here to be an enemy, I want to have a truce."

"A truce? What kind of plot is this?"

"It's not a plot, I realize I'm not getting any younger, while I am very good looking, and my ghost powers have drastically slowed my aging process, I need to focus on different things."

Danny glared at him.

"Jack is my father."

"I know that, I'm not even talking about that, though you look more like a mix between Maddie and I, however I don't want to be the bad guy, you are getting to a point where you'll want pleasure or a career or both, and having a powerful friend can make it better."

Danny crossed his arms.

"No amount of bribery will make me be your friend, business partner, buddy, neighbor, hell I don't even want to be the same gender as you."

He glared but backed down when instead of receiving that famous glare he saw a look of pain in Vlad's eyes instead, he sighed and cursed his mother's genes for making him irrational and caring at the worst moments.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see why we should suddenly have a truce."

"Everyone is safer that way, don't you think?"

He only nodded looking at his other guests.

"So what do you say?"

"Fine, but this better not be a trick to get my mom."

"It isn't, I really am no longer interested in your mother, we are just so perfect and everything and of course the biggest reason."

"Which is?"

"I find myself a fan of baseball currently, mainly in the catcher and pitcher category."

Danny blushed.

"Can't you just say you prefer men like a normal person?"

"I'm half ghost Daniel, normal is not something I have access to."

"But I thought your overly needy want of a family and desperate attempt to make people part of it would keep you straight."

Vlad sighed.

"I'll have you know Daniel, modern science, my ghost abilities, and of course a bit of cash have made it possible for me to impregnate anyone."

Danny blushed again.

"Well ok, have fun with that."

Vlad crossed his arms.

"Ok, so where is my 'present' then?"

"In due time." Vlad said with a smile.

They ate and played a little girl vs boy football, as they finished cake Sam leaned over.

"Danny what were you talking about?"

"He said he wants a truce, and that he isn't interested in my mom anymore."

"Woah heavy, think you can trust him?"

"I doubt it, but it would be nice to get a break from his constant attacking we'll just see how good his word is."

Maddie walked in the center of the room with her camera.

"Alright everyone time for presents."

Danny received a solar powered music player from Dani, a beeper with calling functions from Tucker, apparently they had decided a gift ahead of time, some tee-shirts and Cds from Sam, a pair of shoes from Valerie, a ghost stun gun from his father, who insisted it would work for any type of ghost, a green and black hazmat suit from his mother, and a watch from Jazz. Maddie walked to the door when it rang, she called Danny, he looked at her when he stopped in front of her.

"I think Vlad really has changed."

"What makes you think that?"

She pushed open the door and he saw a truck setting down a brand new black and white sportscar, he swallowed as Vlad walked over.

"I uh…don't have a license."

"Oh please Daniel the mayor is giving you a car, you have permission to drive it personally from me, your license and registration is in the gloved compartment and Maddie said I could give you safer lessons than Jack, trust me I have thought of everything with this, consider it a birthday/ late graduation gift."

Danny smiled and took the keys.

"Thank you Vlad."

He nodded as he and the others went to check it out Jack glared at him.

"What, when did this happen?"

"What?"

"When did you become his father? I thought I was giving him a car?"

"Oh Jack, Vlad asked if it was ok days ago, besides that unsafe ghost jeep is not suitable for the high way."

Danny looked up just as his father punched Vlad hard enough, to send him hard on the pavement, being half ghost sure Vlad was stronger but he tend to let his guard down at the worst moments. He looked surprised, Maddie looked at him.

"Jack."

"I…I'm sorry, I thought Daniel needed his own transportation."

Danny and his friends stared at Vlad more than shocked, he _had _changed, Vlad never apologized to anyone, Maddie bent and helped him stand, Vlad sighed.

"Well it was fun, thanks for the invitation, I must be off."

He went around back and got into his own car and was gone, Jazz sighed.

"Danny you should go talk to dad."

"What, why me?"

"The same man who was in love with his wife, is an inspiration to his only daughter, and just gave his son his first car."

"Since whe…."

"Vlad is very intelligent Danny, and rich and successful with science, not to mention Psychology I can learn a lot from books he's written."

Danny looked at her and nodded, it was kind of a punch in the gut, though he didn't think that Vlad thought Jack would slug him. He went to talk to his father, and Dani and Jazz went inside, his mother took the car into the garage and waved good bye to his friends, she hadn't wanted the party to end on a sour note. She walked upstairs and grabbed her phone, she waited then listened as Vlad picked up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Maddie."

She blinked at the tone in his voice, as if he was more upset than he would admit.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

He thanked her and hung up, on his end though he wasn't even in a long distance relationship with 'fine', Danny yawned when he was done trying to talk to his father who pretended like he didn't know what Danny was talking about. He walked out the bathroom freshly showered and Dani flagged him down.

"Yeah?"

"I went all through the car, no traps, or problems it's a legitimate gift, he even left insurance papers."

Danny had to admit that surprised him, he thanked her and she smiled.

"No problem, it would suck to go for a drive and have the car explode."

He laughed and went to his room, he saw a birthday card on his bed, he picked up and smiled seeing it was from Valerie, he wondered when she had time to drop it off. He read the note and his smile faded.

_Hey Danny hope you had a good birthday, I know this is a sucky way to do this but I think we have hit the end and this time there isn't a fork in the road, bye Danny._

_Valerie._

He swallowed and tore the card, she hadn't been acting like she was done, she had been great no signs she was ending it, he looked at the floor feeling frustrated, but it didn't last long, she had a point. She had slipped in as a friend so easily, maybe it was better that way, he got up and took the photo of them and put it in his closet. He figured he was more frustrated she did it on his birthday. He went to sleep, and had different dreams than he was use to, featuring one tall silver haired man.

The next morning…

Danny came downstairs and his mother stopped him.

"Oh Danny, I need a few things from the store."

"Aww mom, right now?"

"No later today, Jazz will go with you."

"What do you need."

"Milk, eggs, cheese, candied fruit, toilet paper, laundry detergent, cookies, and I need some dry cleaning."

"You want all of that on my…"

She smirked as he remembered Vlad's gift.

"Your right, you do need those things, anything else?"

She laughed.

"Have fun."

He turned and then looked at her.

"You don't need anything do you?"

"Nope."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen, Jazz walked out and Danny expected her to take his keys but she got in the passenger seat.

"No fighting for the keys?"

"It's your car Danny, I'm just here as the needed adult."

He smiled, he looked as he saw Dani faze through the walls she waved and flew off, he waved back, and pulled out Jazz looked around.

"Who are you waving at?"

"Oh no one, fly in the way."

He smirked, well Dani had been translucent, he pulled out and proved he could drive rather well, Jazz played with the radio.

"This has to be the best present you have ever received."

"It is nice, but I liked all my presents."

She smiled at him then looked down seeing the watch on his wrist, they stopped at Sam's house and picked up the couple. Tucker felt the seats.

"Velvety fresh he must have known better than to get leather seats."

"Yeah, no kidding, so where to?"

"The mall of course."

"You three are always at the mall."

"But Jazz, this time we are going in a car paid for by the mayor that is way cooler."

"Sam don't you have a car now?"

"Yes but it wasn't bought by the mayor." Tucker argued.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked out the window, they got there a lot faster than they were use to, Jazz looked up.

"Danny, is Valerie meeting us?"

"Uh no, she dumped me."

They stared at him.

"What this morning?"

"No she left me a birthday card."

"I'm sorry Danny I knew she was going to dump you…."

"It's ok Sam you didn't want to spoil the party."

"Like your dad?"

They laughed as the tension went out the window and they walked inside, Jazz went to look in the bookstore and Danny and his friends walked to the food court.

"So did you talk to Vlad?"

"No why?"

"He got you a really expensive gift like he really wanted to make things right and since you drove it, I can only assume it's safe."

"I should, maybe I'll give him a call or something."

He took out his cell phone, and dialed.

"My dad is still spitting acid though."

"Yeah Vlad is still competition in man ville." Tucker said over a mouth of burger.

Danny shook his head and waited until he had the office of the mayor, he asked for Vlad by first name so the secretary would think it was more important.

"Hello, this is Vlad."

"Hey Vlad."

"Why Daniel what a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to thank you again, for taking care of everything."

"Not a problem, I'm sure Danielle checked it for bugs."

"She did, we were surprised, but I appreciate an honest truce."

"Excellent, how about having a nice dinner with me?"

"I don't know that car was really…."

Tucker threw fries at him.

"Where's your manhood Danny, if he is offering money or free food you take it!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I guess so, mom would want me to be more grateful anyways."

"Great then you can meet me at the Italian restaurant near the park, since I'm assuming you want to drive."

"I don't know about that, I need an adult."

"I'll drop by and sit in the passenger seat, it will be fun."

"Ok see you then."

He hung up and spent the rest of the time talking to his friends, relaxing a bit more at having Vlad as a more trusted friend than enemy.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: well there you go, feeling better, hate being sick, so I'll soon be updating my other stories, well see you.**


	2. Meet Roger and a welcome touch

**SweetDreamer92: well an update just cause yay a review.**

**ChibiFoxx: I'm glad you like it, and it would have been a waste to end there hope you like this fluff drama chapter. thanks for the review!**

**Warnings: darker themes start to appear here though not too bad, and this story has some picking on Vlad, mainly because I just think his pride sometimes gets in the way of what he really wants so just chip away at that a little.**

**Enjoy**

**Two**

**Normal POV**

**Later that night…**

Maddie thanked Vlad for being understanding and waved them off, Vlad was impressed at how well the youth handled his new car. They arrived and it was a nice place, nice an inviting, Danny had brought some money and Vlad looked at the menu, and told Danny to order whatever he wanted and that he would take care of it.

"Thanks but you don't need to butter me up, you didn't try to kill me with the car after all."

"I know that, I'm just being nice."

"I didn't know you could be nice."

"Well if you had bothered to be nicer to me when I half heartedly planned to kidnap you, you could have gotten to know me."

"Vlad…"

"Ok your right that sentence doesn't sound right at all, but you get my point."

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry though."

"For what?"

"Using your emotions against you then, looking back that was one of the meaner things I'd done."

Vlad swallowed slightly.

"In the context it was better to act with what you could, a good move, water under the bridge."

Danny nodded, but still feeling bad he looked at the cheaper items, the meal was sort of quiet but comfortable, when they left however it did heat up. Vlad paled seeing a tall man with short brown hair, and blue eyes, he had lightly tanned skin wearing street clothes.

"Ah, Roger…didn't expect to see you here, this is my friend Maddie's son, Daniel."

The man gave him a look, he was a lot beefier than Vlad, Danny waved but looked at how Vlad watched him, as if he was afraid of him, which was another change.

"Hey, so Vlad, why are you leaving a restaurant with some kid?"

"Just having a birthday dinner, I felt bad I had to leave his party early."

"Where's your car?"

"It's at Maddie's, I let Daniel drive."

"Oh so heading home to collect your car, can I speak to you alone just a bit?"

Vlad nodded, and Danny moved to get in the car, he saw them walk in the small alley next to the restaurant, he looked at the steering wheel, the car still had the new car smell. He blushed thinking of Vlad, he had showed up look perfect as always, he looked well sexy, Danny shook his head he was not thinking of the older man like that. He just chalked it up to being lost over the break up, he played with his seatbelt they had been gone for thirty minutes, Danny got out and jogged over to see what the holdup was, though he didn't want to admit he was concerned about Vlad.

He looked around and his eyes widened, Roger was gone, and Vlad was unconscious, his hair was a mess, and his suit had dirt and several tears, his shirt was ripped and his belt had been thrown off and was closer to Danny, he walked over and shook Vlad, who didn't stir right away, but soon opened his eyes, they looked wild then he backed away.

"V…."

"Don't….I need to get my car and go home."

"Wait what happened?"

Vlad stood shakily and straightened his clothes and Danny moved to steady him.

"Answer me…"

"And say what Danny? That my supposed boyfriend treats me like complete shit and I'm too weak to stand up for myself, and even if I was emotionally stronger I still wouldn't leave him because I want a family, there you go."

Danny swallowed hearing him, he sounded frail, that wasn't something that could ever fit him, he looked at him as he tried to relax, Danny saw that his hair was sticking on ends.

"Did he electrocute you?"

Vlad didn't respond.

"He used that same stun gun you used on me in your villa."

"Well aren't you smart…"

He tried to stand but his powers were haywire, like they normally were when Roger wanted his way, that gadget wasn't something he had attempted to try on himself. Danny was still there, trying to help him and Vlad sighed as he felt in control of his limbs, he stood up straight, pain or not and looked at Danny.

"I apologize Daniel, it was unfair for me to take my frustration out on you."

"That's ok, answer me just one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Did you want to eat out with me because you needed a break from him?"

Vlad stared at him, his pride, though barely there at this stage of his relationship, wouldn't let him admit what was obvious on his face.

"Thought so."

Vlad just looked at the ground and walked to the car, Danny got in and they headed back to his house, they pulled into the garage and Danny sighed, seeing what was left of Vlad's car. The window was shattered, and the top looked like some heavy machinery had dropped on it, the tires were slashed. Vlad had fallen asleep and Danny was glad for that, he walked in the house and saw his mother come in the front door.

"Mom, have you been gone all night?"

"Hi Danny, how was dinner?"

"It was fine."

"Good, but no I left to go jogging an hour ago."

"Well, Vlad's car is…"

Maddie stared at him then her eyes widened and she walked in the garage she saw Vlad leaning over his car looking very frustrated, she backed away and went upstairs.

"Jack, Jack Fenton."

"Yes?"

"Did you have fun destroying Vlad's car?"

"I didn't destroy it, I just used it for an experiment."

"Without his permission, it looks like he got roughed up, I'm sure he found it very nice that he returned with his car like that."

"So, he parked it there."

"You said you would be gone all day, I figured it would be nice if his car was safe."

"Well I came home early."

"And you will be paying for the damages."

"He took my wife and kids, why do I need to give him my money?"

Maddie sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Downstairs, Vlad hadn't said anything, he simply leaned against the damaged vehicle and stared into space, Danny was leaning against the wall.

"You haven't moved."

He looked up.

"From that spot against the wall, aren't you going to go get ready for bed?"

"I didn't want to just leave you down here alone."

He looked at him.

"Why?"

"Friends do that when their concerned."

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend…"

"You made a big effort, and in all that time alone you didn't try to kill me, I should make more of an effort, look why don't you come inside you can shower, and sleep in the guest room."

"Somehow I don't think that your father would approve…"

"He'll be ok, he's got….." he stopped causing Vlad to look at him.

"Soda, lots of soda."

Vlad blinked at him.

"Yes and soda loves him dearly."

Danny sighed.

"Yeah…but come on."

Vlad looked at him, and stood up to follow him in the house, Jazz walked out of the kitchen, and dropped her glass, Vlad looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"You look awful, what happened?"

"Uh, muggers, he fought them off before they could touch me."

Jazz smiled.

"You changed for the better, taking him up to the guest room?"

"Oh yes, the hero needs a rest."

She nodded and they walked upstairs, Vlad stopped Danny in the hallway.

"You didn't have to lie."

"You want me to tell my sister you were attacked by an abusive lover?"

Vlad opened his mouth then thought about it, and shook his head, Danny showed him the hall bathroom and left him with a fresh towel.

"Daniel could you go to the car, in the trunk I have an extra suit."

"You keep an extra suit?"

"You must always be prepared."

"You were prepared to need another suit?"

Vlad actually shrugged and Danny shook his head and went through the floor and out to the garage into his trunk, sure enough pressed and wrapped in plastic was his suit, he was paranoid but it seemed to work for him. He went back making sure no one was standing in the hallway and moved through the material. He knocked on the door then pushed it open, he turned red seeing Vlad naked, his skin was slightly bruised but that didn't subtract from how sexy he really was, in all his glory he moved to turn on the hot water, he had nice even muscles and between his legs was….a nice big surprise, he certainly had a reason to be cocky (pun….intended haha!).

"Daniel?"

Danny was frozen in that spot, and swallowed.

"Daniel."

He looked up and turned a darker shade of red, then handed the suit to him and closed the door, he was lost, why was he staring, why didn't Vlad cover up, why was he happy Vlad didn't cover up, and why oh why was he so turned on?

Danny hurried to his room, since the guest bedroom was right next to his, Vlad stood under the hot stream feeling more joy than he wanted to admit. Mainly because a young, and good looking man was turned on by looking at him, he felt more desirable than when Roger looked at him. He shook his head that young man was the son of a friend…he turned off the water and looked in the mirror, he thought he looked awful, his skin was too pale, he had light rings under his eyes, his eyes looked dead to the world, he also looked skinny. Though as judgmental of his body as he was, that could make him feel better seeing how Danny looked at him. He put on his damaged suit and moved to hide his clean suit in the wall were in his sleep Jack couldn't get to it.

He saw that his room for the night was next to Danny's he closed the door and locked it, before moving through the wall to see Danny. He swallowed seeing Danny on his bed staring at the ceiling, at least that was how it appeared on first glance, his hand was through his pants and he wasn't staring at the ceiling, his eyes were rolled back, and his mouth was slowly open.

'_What an adorable look, I want to see that someday, from my own touch.'_

He backed out and moved to lay on the bed, knowing he was anything but silent when it came to his release, although the want was different, it wasn't like with Roger. He sighed and rolled over to try and sleep despite images of a certain ghost boy he wanted closer than he was.

The next morning

Maddie walked over to Vlad when he came down in his clean suit.

"Oh Vlad, Jack has something he wants to say."

"Oh?"

"He swore it was positive."

Vlad nodded and followed her into the kitchen, Jack sat at the table eating waffles, he swallowed and gave him a look.

"Jack, now go on and say what you were going to say."

"I'm sorry about everything I can't change."

"Jack…"

"I'm sorry you are a lonely single man, I'm sorry no one really wants you and that's why you pine for my family, and I'm sorry you are in your forties and still a virgin."

"Jack!"

Vlad shook his head, he turned to leave and saw his things in Danny's car.

"Daniel, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm taking you home, figured you wouldn't want to wait here with dad for a cab."

Vlad smiled, and moved to get in the passenger seat, the drive was pretty long, but it was more relaxing than it could have been. Danny looked over and turned red, he had never thought he preferred men, what with Valerie and Paulina around, but after his not so g rated thoughts last night and how he felt afterward he knew he was as straight as a roller coaster track. Vlad looked over feeling someone staring, Danny looked away quickly the slight blush still on his face.

Vlad swallowed, then smirked trying to be more confident, after all he had a little badger to hit on, the brute in his life was losing his hold oh so easily.

"Daniel, have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"Have plans?"

"No I don't."

"Why don't you stay for a nice breakfast?"

Danny looked at him, then smiled and nodded.

They pulled into the garage and Vlad was glad that Roger didn't move in he didn't like that Danny had seen him like that and didn't want a repeat. They walked inside and Danny looked around, it was decorated richly but everything was safe in some way for children a love seat for a couple and soft carpeting, the man really wanted a family to be at home. He wondered why, he laughed to himself seeing what would be a man cave in a family home decorated right down to the ceiling, wood work, window panes, carpeting, hell even the vents were decorated, with the Packers colors. He walked into the massive kitchen it felt homey like Vlad had paid the top decorator to make him a family man.

Vlad looked up from in the kitchen as he mixed pumpkin pancakes, wearing a black apron that said _'this cook is bring sexy wayyy back'._

"Do you like my home?"

"Yeah it's nice, not so threatening."

"Of course."

Danny walked over looking at the assortment of ingredients.

"So what's on the menu?"

"Pumpkin pie flavored pancakes, with eggs, hash browns, oatmeal, bacon and sausage, with buttered toast on the side, what would you like to drink?"

Danny gave a low whistle.

"That sounds like a lot….juice is fine."

"Help yourself."

Danny walked to the fridge that was fully stocked, he pulled out some apple juice and closed the door, he poured a glass and sipped it.

"Mmm, definitely not what I'm use to."

"That brand is from France a little more expensive than your average apple juice."

"Ah, figured…uh need help?"

"Sure you can stir the oats."

Vlad tried not to let his happy feelings of sharing the kitchen with someone interested in him in a way he thought he would have had a long time ago cloud his judgment. He looked over at Danny and smiled at him having issues, he walked over and pressed against him grabbing his hands and showing him the proper way to make oatmeal (proper meaning without burning yourself.). Danny blushed being so close to the object of an orgasm, he had never felt like that with the girls.

'_But why am I realizing this with Vlad…he's really not so bad when he isn't being a tyrant, but why him he's my mother's old friend.'_

He looked back as Vlad moved his mixes and the seasoned meat to the stove, he cooked easily reminding Danny not to be afraid of popping grease, that panicking usually is how grease hit the sensitive skin. They sat at the table and Danny nibbled on the simply proportioned food and his eyes widened. Vlad looked at him.

"Is it alright."

"So g…good, I didn't know you could cook so well."

Vlad blushed and smiled, just another thing he trained for, he sometimes felt pathetic trying to be a perfect husband and father before he even had anyone to show his progress, but then thought about it, and realized it was a good quality to practice before you make really bad mistakes.

"I'm glad you like it."

Vlad decided to ask Danny about his school and everything, he was delighted when Danny told him everything, and wasn't sure why he felt proud, but hearing despite the few hard ships and ghost hunting Danny had graduated top of his class. He was surprised when Danny asked him about his work, but that didn't stop him from talking about it, it was nice to have a conversation, he felt ashamed, he had come on wrong and all too strong, if it had been different Danny would have been close to him a long time ago. Though considering they would both be around longer than what was normal it was better late than never. They got up to do the dishes, Danny was better at that, didn't even cut himself on the knife that he had accidently dropped in the soapy water.

"So Vlad why don't you have servants if you live in this big house?"

"Never really crossed my mind, its hard to find people that you can trust not to sneak into your room, and when you are half ghost privacy is important."

Danny nodded, it did make sense his parents had almost caught him changing between forms tons of times.

"Say Danny, perhaps you'd like to come to work with me? You can see if you like it."

Danny looked at him as he dried.

"Why would that matter?"

"I need a smart trust worthy person working for me."

Danny looked at him and grinned.

"A job offer? Don't you own a computer company?"

"Yes I do."

"Sure, I want to see the company, when do you go to work."

"Monday, Daniel it's Saturday now."

"Right, well I can go with you, although my dad will have a fit."

"You can stay the night if you like, he doesn't have to know."

"Ok, sounds good."

Vlad nodded, Vlad took him on a tour through the massive house, it was so nice, Danny looked at all the rooms then turned to Vlad.

"How many kids do you want?"

Vlad was caught off guard but relaxed.

"At least six."

"How does that work again?"

"A slight mutation of my powers, mixed with some science here and there, and my sperm can impregnate anyone."

"But don't you need like parts for that?"

"A little female estrogen, but Danny we can separate into multiple and stable copies, don't you think we could modify our bodies as well?"

Danny nodded, not realizing the hidden meaning,

"That makes sense, that must be why your….."

He stopped and Vlad looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

He blushed, he was having a really nice time next to Vlad and his brain continued to convince him that his hormones were right and he should be responding to them. Vlad only stared at the flustered boy, amused, he jumped when he heard the door slam open, they ran down the hall and stopped short seeing Roger walk in. Vlad cursed on his timing, he looked and relaxed seeing Danny had gone translucent.

"Roger, I did…."

He was cut short when Roger showed his anger and hit him against a wall.

"Stupid dumb fuck, don't you know I called you?"

"I….I'm sorry."

"Of course you are."

Danny possessed him before he could do anything further to Vlad had him out the door and in his truck in a matter of minutes.

Danny bent next to Vlad who stared at the floor he was feeling shame.

"Vlad…"

"It's always the same, I don't know why I go weak I thought I was fine…but I….I…."

Danny patted his shoulder he could see the look in his eye and didn't really need Vlad to admit it was fear that he saw, he sat next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, having never been in this situation, Vlad bit his lip angrily has his body responded, the tears he refused to let fall ran down his face easily, it was weird for someone to offer him comfort, sure that was what he wanted but the depression he'd felt had built up a nice long lump in his throat and it wanted out. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him so the tears didn't touch Danny and swallowed the shake-y feeling he felt. He wasn't a stone he did cry, alone this was, a welcomed change.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, hope you like that and that is not the last we see of Roger oh I do love a good drama, aren't they sweeeeet?**


	3. Daniel, will you be my lover?

**SweetDreamer92: :p**

**Jeanette9a : Good thing he has Danny to cuddle thanks for the review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Three**

**Normal POV**

Vlad stood and pulled away then looked at the floor, he was red, he didn't like he broke down in front of Danny, Danny looked at him.

"Better?"

"Yes….better."

"Come on Vlad give the pride a rest."

"I'm not being prideful."

"So why do you look mortified I saw you crying."

"I wasn't crying, your cologne made my eyes water."

"First off I'm not wearing any, and secondly, there are still tears in your eyes."

Vlad cursed and sighed.

"Nevermind that."

"If you say so."

Danny turned and looked at the wall away from them.

"What…"

"Figured you wanted to straighten up and pretend it never happened."

"Oh…uh right."

Vlad smiled as he relaxed and wiped his eyes, he straightened his suit and Danny turned back around, he swallowed, Vlad had to be the only man that could look like a rockstar in just a few seconds, he frowned as he felt blood raise a second head. He turned and walked away, Vlad looked at him and followed.

"Daniel is something bothering you?"

"Nope nothing at all, I uh need to call my mom about yeah…."

He sat on the couch and called his mother, Vlad sat next to him and listened as Danny told his mother about sleeping over for a tour of Vlad's computer company, she seemed thrilled.

"Oh and don't worry about your father, I'll tell him _after _you are done."

"Kay, thanks mom, see you."

He hung up and saw Vlad grab a remote, he pointed it at the fire place and a large TV replaced it.

"Cool! I am officially impressed."

Vlad smirked.

"Only the best Daniel."

Danny smiled, they watched mindless TV but Danny wasn't really paying attention he kept glancing over at Vlad in his suit, despite how loose it was, he knew the muscles underneath. He swallowed.

'_bad thoughts need to go away….right now..'_

He stared at the commercial of someone eating a burger, and that made him think of food, that went to a nice mouth that returned his gaze to Vlad's mouth, and made his thoughts all the worse. He groaned, as his pants became more and more constricted, he looked over at anything that would make his mind more g rated. Vlad looked up seeing his discomfort.

"Daniel, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Just lusting after someone the same age as my mom and trying to make my thoughts be filled with ponies and rainbows instead, not working."

Vlad was bright red, and seeing how Danny continued staring at the wall, obviously the youth had no idea what he just said. Vlad relaxed and smiled, so he wasn't imaging things, he was still desirable, he pulled Danny close to him, and Danny looked up startled until their lips came together. His eyes closed at the feeling and he pressed against the older man, before his arms slipped around his neck, Vlad wrapped his arms around his waist. The feeling he got in this position was much different from the comfort he received just moments ago.

He moaned tasting Danny, feeling him respond Vlad was irritated at himself again for pushing Danny into the enemy corner, they could have had a very different four years, if he had been less strong. He decided he really didn't care, he was kind of glad he had Danny as an enemy and watched him get stronger he knew the youth would be safe by himself if it was needed. Although he wasn't sure Danny would really need to be by himself very much, he groaned, knowing he would need air soon, but mostly because he had a feeling between his legs he hadn't felt in a long long time.

They pulled apart, and Danny looked at the ground, he was straddling Vlad's lap and their bodies were becoming very, friendly, Vlad looked at him figuring it was now or not even in his dreams.

"Danny, do you care for me?"

Danny looked up hearing his nickname.

"What happened to Daniel?"

"I like Danny too."

"I….I don't know I'm confused…because I'm not confused."

"I'm sorry, you're as confusing as your mother."

"It's weird, this feels right and that confuses me."

"Maybe you've always preferred men."

"I don't know…"

"Paulina and Valerie were not the only pretty girls at your school, why only interested in them?"

"I….well….ok maybe that part isn't so confusing."

Vlad looked at him.

"I suppose I do care about you, since I want to push Roger off a cliff, and I get more than angry when I see he's hurt you, or when I want to make you stop being stubborn and show some more feeling…."

Vlad blushed.

"Really Danny…"

"Yes, why, is that weird?"

"Not at all, I can say I care about you too, in case you haven't noticed the past two years I haven't been fighting normally."

"You wanted me to be your son, I remember."

"I did, now I want you to have him."

"D…don't say things like that…"

"But why not, I wouldn't be me if I didn't throw all my feelings into one moment."

"I guess."

"And your still straddling my lap, you could have pushed me away long before we needed air."

"I didn't want to."

"How about a different relationship, between the two of us?"

"What are you asking?"

"Daniel I know you know what I mean."

"So? If you can't say it, your pride is in the way."

Vlad opened his mouth then blushed.

"Fair enough, I want a romantic relationship with you, and only you, in the hopes it will last the rest of our lives."

"Ok, Passionate, before you go making claims of ever lasting love, and propose to me let's bring the pride down again."

"Daniel…."

"Humor me."

"Fine."

He moved Danny to the couch called the people who could change the locks, and then called Roger and told him that they had been over a long time he hung up before the swearing would start and looked at Danny.

"Daniel, wont you, be my lover?"

Danny blushed, but nodded, and reminded him he would need the phone number too incase Roger was the stalker type.

"How about a repeat?"

Vlad almost asked him what he was talking about until Danny gave him a simple look, he smiled and sat down to make out with him again. He did love having the younger man pressed close against him by choice.

Hours later

Vlad was in the kitchen making dinner and Danny took the time to call his friends.

"Hey…Sam I need to talk to you."

"Hey what about, oh no is something terribly wrong?"

"No, and has anyone mentioned that Tucker has made you paranoid?"

"All the time, so what's up?"

"I…completely kind of sort have maybe possibly started dating Vlad."

"You did? How did that happen?"

"Well we were watching TV and I kept loo…."

"Stop right there, I can finish, you kept looking at him, got turned on and then you were lost and tried to get clean images in your mind and then you kissed him."

"No he kissed me, how did you know?"

"Same way Tucker and I got together, well Danny, are you happy even though it's only been a few hours?"

"Yeah, I am."

She laughed.

"Great, then Tucker and I are happy for you, who would have thought the crazy billionaire/enemy/obsessive/self centered/ Packers worshiping tyran, would end up as your boyfriend."

He burst out laughing, he heard the phone get taken.

"Danny this is Tucker."

"Yeah?"

"It is man code, I just looked it up online, for the best male friend to step in with advice that can hurt your pride but absolutely must be given in the beginning and middle of a same sex relationship."

"Uh…ok."

"You are smaller in stature, and have less body mass than he does, if you guys are truly serious and want a deep adult relationship, you have to put aside your male worry….and be the bottom!"

Danny fell over as Tucker yelled in his ear, shuffling was heard, and Sam took the phone again.

"Sorry Danny I have to agree with him, you aren't more manly than he is."

"That's….you know what, I'm ok with that."

They laughed.

"Ooh, what are you going to tell your dad?"

"Nothing, I'll have Jazz tell him everything, she can, what does she say, 'sense a hostile situation and knows how to avert crisis.'."

"Good idea."

He hung up and called Jazz and his mother, there was some surprise from Jazz but his mother wasn't surprised at all.

"I knew that would happen."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Son, it's mother's intuition, I see how he looks at you, besides with you a wealthy boyfriend I can fund my research."

"Always an ulterior motive with you."

"Well of course dear, I'm in the science field, and well it's just how we roll."

"Mom!"

"Danny I didn't want you feel pressured, he called he and asked if it bothered me that he felt attracted to you, before he took you out to dinner."

"He did?"

"Of course, he is so paranoid he makes sure things are ok before he does something that could cause strife, besides if you went to any of his speeches you would have known he's accepted as Amity Parks first openly homosexual mayor."

"Huh, well that makes sense, he didn't seem too bothered when we were on the couch."

"Exactly…..what?...well yes…..if your going to yell at him you can't talk to him….it isn't that awful Vlad will take good care of him…Jazz honey you need to help your father he's not listening to me again…No you can't talk to him Jack, especially if your going to act like that…..what are you talking about? Vlad is one of the richest men around what could he possibly be using him for?...oh please Jack he doesn't want to steal your research on ghosts."

Danny sighed.

"Mom, I'm still here."

"Oh sorry honey, your father is being irrational again."

"Well I'll talk to him, later then…."

"Daniel….oh sorry."

"That's ok, I'm coming, I have to go mom, dinner."

"Ooh bring me recipes."

He laughed and told his mother he loved her and hung up before walking over to the dining table.

"Sorry Vlad I could have helped."

"That's alright, just burgers with a salad and some french fries, really simple."

"Well ok."

He sat next to Vlad and they talked over dinner, and during the dishes, when he went to bed he relaxed more than he ever had, when Danny laid his head against his chest. They were soon asleep, Vlad couldn't remember the last time he felt so at ease in his own home. The next morning when he woke up he found Danny pressed close against him sound asleep. His heart ached at the sight, he wanted Danny to be his son in the beginning but every battle made him feel closer to the boy, and before he wanted to admit it, he didn't want Danny in his own bedroom in the house, he wanted him as close to him as possible. That was the only reason he started mutating his DNA, he never thought Danny would come willingly he assumed he would have to kidnap him and show him why he should stay. He realized that Danny picking him on his own, felt so much better.

He sighed contently, Danny stirred and looked up at him, Vlad moaned as the youth reached up to kiss his lips softly.

"Morning."

"M…morning."

Danny got up and went to shower, Vlad swallowed, then smiled slightly he was glad that he and Danny could be together this way.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Ok now my creative juices have gone dry for the night see ya tomorrow.**


	4. Who says a teenage boy can't be romantic

**SweetDreamer92: cookies…..taste good.**

**FicReader4Fics: Thanks much. Thanks for the review.**

**Jeanette9a: aww don't cry for the fluff shall soak up all the tears. thanks for the review.**

**ChibiFoxx: Thank you, wait you don't like Vlad? Or did I read that wrong But he rules glad you like the story, thanks for the review.**

**Enjoy **

**FIVE**

**Normal POV**

Danny shook Vlad and Vlad looked up at him startled.

"Daniel….is something…wrong?" he bit his lip hearing his shake-y voice, he looked away.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I don't….want to talk about it."

"Vlad please, I want to help."

Vlad shook his head, Danny sighed, he hadn't known a more stubborn person since he looked in the mirror yesterday.

"Vlad, you can't be happy and swallow all your pain at the same time."

Vlad swallowed.

"Come now, I'm an adult I don't have time to show emotions, now at dinner you said your friends wanted to work with you, call them and tell them it's fine."

He got up and walked to the bathroom, Danny sighed and texted his friends knowing they wouldn't be up this early, then he walked in the bathroom and saw Vlad staring blankly at the wall, slight tears running down his face, Danny sat down next to him.

"Daniel?"

Danny didn't say anything, he just leaned against him, Vlad looked at him and sighed.

"Maybe something….did happen."

"Ok, that's a start."

"I killed someone…"

"What, who?" he looked at him startled.

"…Roger…"

Danny looked at him.

"You killed him, why did you go see him?"

"I didn't, he paid someone to watch me, and he broke in…I panicked as soon as I got my powers back I dropped a tree on him…then went after the guy who had been watching me, so I killed two someones."

Danny looked at him, worried.

"What did Roger do you that you went after him with a tree?"

"He…..same old same old."

"He beat you….repeatedly."

Vlad just shook his head and hung it in shame, he wasn't sure why he felt bad, but then again maybe it was because he was confessing to Danny. He didn't want him to be afraid of him, and leave, but he didn't want see that face and be close against his body knowing what he did either.

"Well…"

Vlad held a hand up.

"If you are planning on leaving just go, don't say it."

Danny looked at him.

"Tell me exactly what he did to you."

"Danny…."

"Tell me, or else I will leave."

"But…."

"How can I help you if you wont talk to me?"

Vlad swallowed.

"He….."

He looked away from Danny as he spoke to him, it took a few tries but finally swallowed the lump and came clean, he had expected Danny to run back to his parents house, away from the weird old man who couldn't protect himself. As he sat berating himself he didn't quite realize that Danny was holding him. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Aren't you….leaving?"

"Why would I?"

"I'm weak."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that after being shocked so many times in one night that you were suppose to be a superhero, wow aren't you strong."

Vlad laughed.

"My skills at sarcasm are rubbing off on you."

Danny kissed him, and Vlad welcomed the touch, he pulled Danny against him, and sighed when they parted, having to breathe really sucked.

"Vlad, I told you, I love you, it was self defense, but that isn't my concern, don't be afraid to talk to me about your problems, how are we suppose to have anything if you keep me at arms length?"

Vlad smirked.

"Daniel I would love to have you against me always but PDA and having to breathe get in the way."

Danny wrapped his arms around his neck.

"There's the Vlad I know."

Vlad smiled and held him close, he was trying to let the pride fall a bit, but until he was able to, he was glad that Danny was willing to put up with him.

Timeskip

3 months later….just cause.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the lunchroom, and Tucker was trying his best to get Danny to bend for him.

"Come on Danny, you're banging the boss, why can't you get me the job?"

Danny choked on his soda, and Sam laughed.

"I…am not."

Sam looked at him.

"Still?"

"I just haven't thought about it, I mean I'm going to be the bottom, which means it's only going to hurt the first fifteen times."

Tucker laughed.

"That's what lube is for, now hop in the sack, and get me that new paycheck."

Danny rolled his eyes, Sam just bit into her salad and stared into space, Danny looked up as his phone buzzed, he grabbed it and saw that Vlad had asked him to come to his office.

"Ok, how about just a blow job, that will get me a corner office."

"Tuck, you're a technician what do you need an office for?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny, I need a place to go and complain about the boss, it's in like all the movies I've ever seen with an office."

Danny laughed

"Bad idea."

"Why?"

"You want a raise, and the boss is my boyfriend."

He got up and waved then went to the elevator, as he walked toward the office he wondered what Vlad wanted. His brain went down the drain, and he stopped outside the door.

"Dammit Tucker…I do not need these images."

Vlad hung out the door.

"Trouble?"

Danny fell over, and stared at him.

"Uh no…not at all."

Vlad helped him up and pulled him in the office closing the door, he kissed Danny and Danny pulled away with a smirk.

"Boss, I think this is against protocol."

"So? I made the protocol."

Danny smiled and hugged his neck.

"Daniel, I know it's been busy, and we haven't done much outside except go to work, but now that my paranoia is under control I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date."

Danny looked at him.

"A date? Really?"

"Well yes, is that unusual for me to ask?"

"No, I just figured you didn't want to be public."

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"I work here and all."

"Oh honestly, that doesn't matter."

"Wont that get you in trouble?"

"With myself?"

Danny crossed his arms and Vlad sighed.

"Well alright I'll take that as a no, keep up the good work."

Danny saw hurt in his eyes and walked over to remedy this situation.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh? Perhaps you would prefer not to be with me in public."

"I didn't mean it like that either."

Vlad didn't say anything, Danny sighed.

"I just….you put me on the spot, make me ruin the surprise shame on you."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, now I have to try something else."

Vlad looked at him and smiled, Danny kissed his cheek.

"Now I'm going to go, and I'll leave early and take care of everything, no peeking."

Vlad nodded, liking the thought, Danny hurried to see Sam, she was painting on the wall, Vlad had agreed that a deep purple and lots of black would be fine.

"Sam, I need help."

"What happened?"

"Ididn'…"

She stopped him.

"Woah woah, slow down what happened?"

"Vlad wanted to go on a date, and I made it sound like I didn't want to, so when he gave me that 'hurt' look I told him that he almost made me ruin the surprise, which I don't even have planned, and then I told him I'd leave early and take care of it, but I'm stuck."

She laughed.

"Your sweet, but you should plan more often, ok, here's what we'll do, I'll spill a can of paint and beg Vlad to go get another one, I'll have Tucker make up some emergency, that will need Vlad's help, that should stall him plenty."

She tapped her chin.

"Now you go home, and make something special, Vlad has lots of cook books you'll do fine if you follow the directions exactly how they are written, now go buy him a present, and move it, I'm about to stress you're man out."

He hugged her.

"Thanks Sam you're the best, but don't go overboard."

She gave him a thumbs up and he clocked out and ran out the building toward the store, Sam grabbed the color of purple paint and dumped the contents down the drain, and pushed over the ladder, then messed up her make up, and opened up the little vent that let in sunlight in the dark area, and a small creature could get through, then ran up to see Vlad. She knocked on his door as urgently as she could, he opened it and frowned.

"Samantha, what happened?"

"There…there was a innocent little rat…..and I was soooo afraid that I would step on him in my heels….so I tried to avoid him….then picked him up and threw him outside, but slipped and fell against the ladder and spilled all the paint….you have to go out and get more."

Vlad looked at her, and knew if he left her upset Danny would be angry with him, he patted her shoulder gently.

"There there, accidents happen, I'll go out right now."

"Th…ank…you."

He grabbed his jacket and walked out to his car, when she was sure he was gone she went to his desk can called Tucker on his phone.

"Yes Mr. Masters?"

"Tucker, it's Sam, we have a friend to help."

She told him what he needed to know and he was all too eager to help.

With Danny

Danny walked into a jewelery shop and the attendant walked over, intending to kick him out.

"Hello, I'm looking for a present."

She smirked.

"Young man our stuff is very expen….."

She shut up when he held up a wad of hundred dollar bills, boyfriend or no boyfriend working for Vlad had the best benefits, Danny was one of the people who put the computers together, it took more than just an assembly line. She smiled too sweetly as she thought of dollar signs.

"Right this way sir, what are you looking for?"

"I'm just going to be honest, I have an older boyfriend, and since he's always wearing suits, I thought some nice cufflinks would be a good present."

She kept that sickeningly sweet look on her face.

"Well certainly, we also have a selection of pocket watches that are suited for any suit."

"Great, show me."

When he finally walked out he got a message on his cell phone from Vlad.

_Daniel there seems to be an issue with some of the computers, I'll be home a little later but I am counting the seconds until I see you._

_V._

Danny smiled and sent a reply saying that was fine, he felt a little bad causing it but he'd make it up to him.

"Thank you, Sam and Tucker."

He darted down the street, to a little bakery that he noticed Vlad would go to every once in awhile, it was popular and only made a few pieces a day, but Danny was hoping to sway the baker.

"N…O, NO, I don't need to bend the rules for some…."

Flashing the money again, Danny smirked when he grinned, though he worked hard for his money and never took anything extra from Vlad, Danny tried not to act like a rich jerk…though it had it's perks.

"Now, I would like the double chocolate pie, with cookie dough filling."

"Yes sir right away."

Danny hid behind a dumpster and went ghost before flying home, he placed the cake in the fridge and the gift wrapped box containing Sapphire cuff links, and a silver pocket watch on Vlad's pillow, then went to look at Vlad's collection of cook books, he found one and flipped through the pages then found one of the dog eared pages, that Vlad only marked as his favorites. In fact he always kept the ingredients on hand for these recipes.

"Hmm let's see, Caesar salad with dressing, buttered garlic rolls, candied baby carrots, mashed cheese potatoes, Lobster with lemon, and crab cakes….good thing ghosts have extremely strong stomachs, I think I'm about to ruin every single one of these, if I'm lucky as ghosts our metabolisms will also burn these from our memories."

He went to work the salad was easy, he set the baby carrots on the stove, next to the potatoes, he looked at the frozen lobster, and dropped it in the boiling water, and went on to the crab meat, the rolls were a bit more challenging. Which he found out the hard way when he spilled half the flour on him, sighing he continued trying not to ruin his boyfriend's meal, with everything cooking, he got out a bottle of sweet apple wine that Vlad ordered not too long ago. As he sat everything at the table he went to cleaning the track of flour he left and went to go shower. When he stepped out he grabbed his phone as it rang.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny, we cleared everything, that we sabotaged, and he left."

"Great, hope you weren't too rough."

"Just rough enough that he will be more than a little appreciative of what you planned."

"Excellent, thanks guys I owe you."

"Yeah yeah bye."

He hung up and went to his closet, he looked at the black and white tux Vlad had bought him hoping to sway him to change his outfit path. He grabbed it and fixed his hair, he sighed as he realized he'd forgotten flowers, he called the flower shop and had them deliver roses to the house, he told them if they get there the same time as Vlad to hand him the roses and come to the door to get the payment. He went downstairs and made sure he didn't mess anything up, the food was still emitting steam just as he looked outside and saw Vlad get out of the car, as the flower truck appeared.

He walked over and watched as the tired expression his face melted as the driver handed him a dozen white roses, in clear wrapping paper tied with a silver bow. The driver came up and Danny slipped his payment out the mail slot so Vlad wouldn't see he was wearing the tux. He moved to stand by the table, and then Vlad walked in.

"Daniel the roses….." he turned red seeing the table set perfectly, and Danny looking extremely well dressed.

He swallowed.

"Are…lovely…"

"Glad you like them, come have a seat."

"You did, all this in just a few hours…?"

"No…I uh kinda had Sam and Tucker make up some excuses for you to stay longer, but I got all your favorites in that cookbook you use the most, and the pie is in the fridge."

"All my favorites in one night…..remind me that I'll have to give them a raise…."

Danny smiled and Vlad walked over and kissed him deeply, he kissed him back and made him sit down while he rubbed his shoulders. Vlad tried the food and didn't say anything, Danny swallowed.

"Is it terrible, not too late to order out."

"Terrible? Daniel it's fantastic, I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"Learned from the best didn't I? oh and read the book like four times over for each recipe."

Vlad smiled, as Danny sat down and ate with him, he suddenly wasn't feeling so tired, when they finished and the dishes were cleaned, he went upstairs to make a nice bath for him, Vlad followed him then looked at their bed, he saw the box, wrapped of course in the colors for the Packers, he unwrapped it, and stared at the fine quality of the items, he looked up after setting them on his nightstand and the box ghost was about to say something.

"Not now, I have a young lover to bang into next week."

The ghost took the empty box.

"Fear me!"

And then disappeared, rolling his eyes, he walked in the bathroom and turned Danny over to kiss him deeply, as it got more heated they fell in the deep bathtub, and the sopping wet tux and suit were thrown in the corner to be forgotten.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: so how was it? Fluffy enough for ya? Just wait till you see what's coming up next.**


End file.
